O retorno de Inu Yasha
by Keitty
Summary: Mesmo com a morte de Naraku, as aventuras não param!


_O retorno de Inu Yasha: Kagome, volte para a Era Feudal!_

Mãe: Kagome, ei, Kagome!Acorde, hoje você tem colégio.

Ka: Ah?Hã?Mamãe, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho...

Mãe: Nem pensar!Lembra do ano passado que você faltava muito?Eu quero que esse ano você produza mais.

Ka: Certo, já levantei!

Mãe: Kagome, seu lanche!

Ka: Ah, eu compro qualquer coisa!Vamos, Souta!

So: Me espera, mana!

Kagome vai na frente, e se depara com a Gosinboku.

So: Mana?Ah ta se lembrando do menino cacho...

Ka: Souta!Vem, vamos para escola. Estamos atrasados.

So: Mas, mana ...

Ka: VAMOS!

Berra furiosa.

So: Ta-ta... to indo...

Responde aos gritos da irmã, bem assustado.

"Como vocês podem perceber, meu nome é Kagome. Na verdade, Kagome Higurashi. Eu posso parecer uma menina de 16 anos normal, mas... No ano passado aconteceram coisas que me diferenciam das demais pessoas e marcaram a minha vida."

Amiga#1: Oi Kagome!Nem acredito, passamos de ano né?

Amiga#2: É... me admira você Kagome!Que faltava tanto... tadinha, pegou tanta doença esquisita... tomara que esse ano você passe mais saudável!.

Ka: Hã, obrigada Yura.

Diz em um tom meio falso.

"Bem, na verdade, não foram doenças... mas, eu não posso contar a verdade sobre o que acontece comigo para as minhas amigas... é incrível demais! Elas não acreditariam...".

Amiga#1: Kagome, me empresta a ultima lição?

Ka: Hã, ta.

Amiga#2: Vai buscar o seu irmão?

Ka: Não...

Responde distraída.

Amiga#3: Ih, ta avoada... ta pensando no namo...

Amiga#2: Esquece Yumi. Ela já foi.

"O que aconteceu comigo foi a exatamente uma ano atrás no meu aniversario de 15 anos. Eu fui procurar o meu gato Buyo, mas acidentalmente eu fui puxada por uma criatura maligna chamada Mulher-Centopeia".

Vô: Ei, Kagome, adivinha quem está aqui?

Ka: Quem vovô? E oh! – E muda a expressão de entediada para alegre – Inu Yasha?

Inu: Vamos, Kagome?

Ka: Como assim vamos? Eu tenho que jantar!

Mãe: Vocês podem ir depois do jantar...

Inu: Ta bem... a comida da mãe da Kagome é muito boa!

Ka: Inu Yasha!

Mãe: Eu vou preparar a comida. Ah, e não se preocupe Kagome, considero isso um elogio.

"Você pode estranhar as orelhas de cachorro, os olhos amarelos, e as roupas estranhas, mas esse é o meu namorado, o Inu Yasha. Mas as coisas nem sempre foram doces entre agente... Eu fui tragada pela Mulher-Centopeia até a era Feudal Japonesa. Lá, eu descobri que dentro do meu corpo havia um amuleto muito poderoso, chamado Jóia de Quatro Almas, a Mulher-Centopeia a queria para aumentar seus poderes. Uma questão de vida ou morte, eu acabei libertando Inu Yasha, que estava lacrado. Ele a derrotou facilmente... Mas, o problema era que ele também queria a jóia para se tornar um Youkai Completo, por ser menosprezado de ser Hannyou."

Inu: Está pronta Kagome?

Ka: Sim!

Inu: Então, vamos!

Ka: O vilarejo!Não mudou quase nada, desde que eu vim aqui, há alguns dias... – Diz em tom irônico.

Inu: É claro... desde que derrotamos o maldito, você quase não veio me ver!Depois fica ai resmungando que nem uma velha e...

Ka: Velha!Sei grosso!

Inu: Grosso?Eu que resmungo, por acaso?

Ka: SENTA!

"Ah, esse é o Koto-dama, um colar espiritual que, através de uma palavra escolhida, pode acalmar os espíritos";

Kae: Pelo jeito, Inu Yasha continua teimoso...

Ka: Vovó Kaede!

"Está é vovó Kaede. Ela é uma sacerdotisa muito sábia que sempre nos ajudou. Ela que me deu o koto-dama, e é irmã da sacerdotisa Kikyou, que morreu há 50 anos... Bom, esses são os únicos personagens da minha antiga aventura...

Este é Shippou, o filhotinho órfão de Youkai raposa que sempre faz o possível para nos ajudar com seu fogo de raposa... tínhamos também o Mirok, com seus poderes de Buda e uma perversão nada santa... e a exterminadora de youkais Sango, com seu osso voador e a sua Youkai de estimação, Kirara. Depois de muitas idas e vindas, e de algumas safadesas, o Mirok e a Sango estão casados agora..."

Shi: Kagome, passa a noite aqui!Eu senti tanta falta sua, Kagomeee!

Ka: Ah, Shippou... ta certo, mas não chora ta?

Inu: É claro... criancinhas sempre choram, Kagome. Não adianta, ele é um medroso!Não sobreviveria um dia lá fora sozinho!

Shi: Não sou não!Eu até ajudei a derrotar o Narak, seu bobão!

Inu: O que? Ora, seu pestinha! – E começam a brigar.

"Apesar de muito diferentes, nós tínhamos algo em comum...o Narak. Esse youkai maligno foi responsável pela morte da sacerdotisa Kikyou, e pelo lacre do Inu Yasha. Ele também fez o Buraco do Vento na mão direita do Mirok, e ele quase foi sugado por ele!E a Sango teve seu irmãozinho, o Kohaku, recussitado á força, só para chantagia-la...

Ele também deu um braço falso para Sesshou-maru, o meio irmão de Inu Yasha, que é um youkai completo, e que não pode ficar com a Tessaiga, uma espada poderosa que foi herança do pai dos dois. Narak também raptou a Rin, menina humana que anda com Sesshou-maru e que estava sob controle de seu servo Jaken, só para absorver seus poderes de Youkai completo... isso deixou-o bem furioso, mesmo ele sendo bem frio e controlado!

Narak foi responsável também pela morte do bando de Kouga, o príncipe dos youkais lobos que era apaixonado por mim... Ele e Inu-Yasha viviam brigando, apesar de Inu-Yasha ao ter esquecido a Kikyou...Mas eu soube que Kouga casou com uma Youkai loba, a Ayame.

Ufa!Tudo isso o maligno Narak fez apesar para obter a jóia de 4 almas, para se tornar um Youkai Completo e ficar muito forte. Ele criou Kagura, Kanna e Jakudoshi, e também recussitou o exercito do 7, tudo apenas para obter a jóia de 4 almas... mas nós conseguimos destruí-lo, junto com a jóia de 4 almas, e nossa vida continuou normal... já faz um ano... será que algo novo vai acontecer?"

Ka: Aaiii... como eu to com sono!É melhor eu dormir, todos já estão dormindo mesmo.

Kagome deita. Mas alguém acorda...

Shi: Você vai ver que é o pirralho, Inu-Yasha!Eu vou mostrar que eu sou tão capaz de me cuidar quanto vocês!...

Continua

Preview do próximo capitulo:

Após uma discussão, Shippou foge para provar que já sabe se cuidar, deixando Inu Yasha e Kagome preocupados.


End file.
